Plasma shocker
Plasma Shocker ''' '''Profile: Class: Energy Gun Maximum Damage: 400 Minimum Damage: 300 Ammo: 10 Shot Interval: 0.15 secs Reload Time: 2.5 secs Maximum Damage Per Second: 2666.6666667 Minimum Damage Per Second: ? Shots Per Second: 6 (0.9 secs) Maximum Damage in Terms of Shots Per Second: 2400 Minimum Damage in Terms of Shots Per Second: ? Maximum Damage Per Clip: 4000 Minimum Damage Per Clip: ? Continous Fire Per Clip: 1.5 secs Requirments (Before May 1, 2011): 4 Accuracy, 3 Strength Requirments (Present): 5 Accuracy, 3 Strength, 2 Explosions Cost (Before May 1, 2011): 1500 Cash Cost (Present): 43000 Coins & 72 Cash Description: Plasma Shocker is an energy gun that shoots out small indigo beams of ionized plasma gas, causing it to have exteremly high damage and a slightly larger chance for it to hit the target for the ammo it shoots out is generally bigger than the orinary bullet used in most guns. It is an extremely powerful weapon for it not only contains high damage per bullet, but also has a very quick shot interval, perfect for killing multiple enemies in a row, or eliminating a strong opponent in a generally short amount of time. The key complaints regarding to this weapon is that it has an extremely low amount of ammo per clip, causing the user to generally reload the weapon over and over again for a couple of times. This is why it has been highly recommended to be used either as a backup weapon, or that an additional backup weapon should be purchased for emergency situations. However, because it has requires a short amount of time to reload, people generally still buy it for it is considered to be the best weapon in the game for some of the players. Tactics: Becuase the Plasma Shocker is considered to be a balanced weapon in terms of shot interval, damage and reload time, therefore it is applicable it many tactics used in the game. One of the most common tactics using the Plasma Shocker is to snipe in a well targeted area. Because the plasma shocker shoots out small beams rather than a miniscule bullet, and the fact that it is a rather accurate weapon, therefore, its shots could generally be able to hit the enemy. Also, because it has a really short shot interval, therefore, its accuracy, damage and shot interval combined makes it a powerful weapon for sniping, allowing the user to eliminate non artifact equipped players in less than half a second (~1200 dmg). The second tactic that is used equipping the Plasma Shocker is the assaulting technique. This technique is done by seeing an opponent, and to run towards the opponent and to continously fire at him/her. Again because of its excellent overall attributes, the Plasma Shocker would literally kill a non artifact equipped player within half a second. It is recommended that the user has the Plasma Shocker to be fully clipped because if there is misfire, it would cause the user to reload, which may risk losing his/her life. It is also recommended that while doing this technique, the user has equipped artifacts to make sure that he.her can withstand tons of damage. * If anyone knows the minimum damage of Plasma Shocker, please edit the minimum damages in the profile section. Thanks. Category:Weapons